


Ghost Love

by veldygee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Time moved forward for the living, but I remained free of its control. What was the meaning of forever for a timeless being? With the fact that my unfinished business would remain unfinished, I guess acceptance was the only option forward.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Maybe somewhere along forever, the almighty above would grant me a small mercy.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>aka</p><p>Alfred F. Jones is a teenage ghost doomed to haunt his house for eternity. Anne Kirkland is a teenage girl who can sees ghost. Something interesting bounds to happen.</p><p>(A rewrite of a <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6332571/1/Ghost-Love">2010 fanfiction by the same name on ff.net </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hetalia fandom. Veldy here. I have not been part of this fandom for so long, but as I was feeling nostalgic, I was checking my fanfiction.net account and found some old hetalia fanfictions on that site. I was cringing quite badly reading my old ones, that I decided that rewriting some of my old fanfictions can be a good summer project and a good practise. Starting with this one.
> 
> I'll probably replace the chapters of this story fanfiction.net as well once I am done with everything. This fanfiction is 6 years old! Can you believe that? I don't know what my teenage self was thinking but hey this was considered a masterpiece by my young self back in the days. I tried to mainly just change the sentences and stuff and not changing the plot too much because _damn_ the entire plot is very... well.. awkward.
> 
> This fanfiction is rewritten and beta-ed by me. Hopefully it's not as cringe-worthy as it was six years ago (which you can check if you want [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6332571/1/Ghost-Love))
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It all ended and started in 1934. I remembered that day very clearly, like it just happened yesterday. The sun was shining brightly but not overtly. The sky was blue, clear of clouds. The weather was perfect. It would be a great day, I thought to myself. It was 4 July 1934. The 158th independence day of United States of America. Coincidentally, it was my birthday too. And I was nothing but ecstatic. Eighteenth birthday didn't come every year!

I remembered how my younger brother, Matthew, entered my room that day and then said 'Happy Birthday' to me with a sweet smile. I remembered how my mother kissed my forehead and smiled sweetly while saying 'happy birthday'. My father—who was in another state at that time—had sent me an early letter with some pocket money as a birthday present.

Despite how life was not easy during that time—everyone in the household had a job or two to get by—I remembered how happy I was even with just enough money to spend on a bar of chocolate and a few candles on top of a small sponge cake barely enough for the three of us. I had turned eighteen. Life seemed boundless then. I imagined a great deal of things of my life-would-be. But alas. Nothing came true.

Fourth of July 1934 was my eighteenth birthday and also my last one. I was supposed to sign up for the U.S. army next week as how it was planned months before. I was supposed to live until I was a hundred. But no. Life was cut short. One minute I was just taking a small bite on my chocolate bar. Then, I was back in my own house looking at my own body. My mother and Matthew were wearing black, their eyes were puffy and red, and still more tears were running on their cheeks. I didn't remember the in-between. I looked at my own body and I knew the fact that I was dead.

The awareness that I was dead didn't stop me from trying to do everything to undo my death. I tried to get into my cold, lifeless body physically. It didn't work. I tried closing my eyes and concentrate spiritually, but it also didn't work. I prayed to God, but nothing happened. I tried to inform my mother that I was still here even when my physical body was not, but no methods worked. I tried to communicate with Matthew, but it was a total fail as well. I could not even moving a single pencil. It was pointless and at the end, I could only watch as my physical body in the casket was taken away from the house. I couldn't even attend my own funeral since somehow I couldn't go for more than a few hundred feet from the house.

I was dead. It was the hard cold fact. But after, a few days—weeks? I began to lose sense of time—after my funeral day, I couldn't help but wonder... now what? I died. I was still existing in the land of the living—even when no one could see or talk to me nor I could to them. Did this happen to everyone who died? But then where was everyone else? Was I the only exception? But then what was the purpose of this semi-existence? To exist, to be aware of what happened all around, but with no control, no saying on any that was happening. If this was a punishment, surely it was too cruel. Was I destined to spend the rest of his afterlife living in this in-between state?

Mother once told me stories regarding deaths and dead people when I was a small boy who was both curious and yet frightened about the concept of death, ghosts, and afterlife. Ghosts were the dead who had unfinished business in the living world, my mother explained. Was I one then? But what kind of unfinished business that could possibly tie me to this life—because if it was a matter of wants then the answer would be too many unfinished businesses. But it couldn't be that. Surely it couldn't.

The answer to that came out of nowhere one day—a few years after my death, I believed—when I saw Matthew, my little brother who was now definitely older than me, who came home with a beautiful woman in his arm. She was pale, with platinum blonde hair, but her eyes were deep amber that looked almost like fire under sunlight. What caught my attention though, was not the startling contrasting physical traits of Matthew's lady companion, but the way they looked at each other. I knew immediately as soon as I saw them, how deeply they loved each other. It was shown from the tenderness around Matthew's eyes, the light flush on his cheeks, the softness of his smiles. Those were all mirrored on his lady companion.

It struck me. It was what I was longing for. The experience of falling in love with someone. To know that I was also loved in equal measure. As soon as the revelation hit me, I was mad. I was angry. I was deep in anguish. If this whole business of falling in love—and being loved in return—was truly my unfinished business, then it was surely hopeless. I had no physical body. And even when that was not a problem, points remained that no one could see me nor communicate with me. That unfinished business would remain well, unfinished. I cursed my younger and alive self. I was tormented. I was sure I was cursed to live this semi-existence for eternity.

But after some time had passed, I knew that there was no point in even thinking about what was impossible. I saw Matthew and his lady companion—Gillian was her name—got married and moved away to somewhere in New Jersey. I saw Matthew and Gillian during holidays, first with one boy—who was named after me—and then with a second, and then third child. I saw my parents grew older and older... and then the inevitable happened and they died of old age, first my father, and then my mother just a few months after. The house was put on lease afterwards and I never saw Matthew and his family again after 1954.

Time moved forward for the living, but I remained free of its control. What was the meaning of forever for a timeless being? With the fact that my unfinished business would remain unfinished, I guess acceptance was the only option forward.

Maybe somewhere along forever, the almighty above would grant me a small mercy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome :) This story is not a long one, only 10k+ words. I think I will finish rewriting everything before the end of this month. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
